fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Isabelle
|-|Isabelle= |-|The Witch= Summary Isabelle (last name unknown), AKA The Burning Witch is an Anomaly, and a member of Pantheon. She is one of Alex Penhaligon's teammates. She was born in the south-east of France near the Alps in a small village. However, she was accused of being a witch by a jealous son of the mayor, who framed her (left devil-related paraphenalia in her room). Her parents were burnt at the stake because they defended her, and she was forced to watch. Her mother's last words to Isabelle as she was burnt at the stake were telling Isabelle to live. This, combined with her own burning at the stake, triggered her transition to become an Anomaly, and after being burnt at the stake, her rage kept her will bound to the location until her transition was completed a few days later and she regenerated. However, she had developed multiple personality disorder, putting aside all her rage and pain and sorrow in a personality named the Burning Witch. As the Burning Witch, she took revenge on her village and the mayor’s son who caused everything, painfully burning them alive, and the village to ashes. She then returned to her Isabelle personality, amidst the ashes of her town, not knowing what had happened, and in a sense having regressed to an innocent child-like state, free of knowledge of pain, rage and suffering. Since then, she wandered Europe, never aging, walking through wars and revolution unscathed. When threatened with fire, the Burning Witch personality would manifest again, and go on a killing spree, moving hundreds of miles in hours before reverting to Isabelle. Isabelle would wake up naked and alone in a new location, surrounded by cold ashes, and go on her way, unknowing of the damage she had caused, and continuing to aimlessly wander the world. Time ceased to have meaning for her. Hundreds of years later, she wanders into the city of Rocton's Bridge and meets Pro, pursued by members of H.E.R.O seeking to contain her. Personality Isabelle is quite upbeat, and expresses wonder at new things, being amazed by the advances in the world that have occured so quickly over the centuries. The Witch is nothing but her rage, pain and hatred, and is a berserk demon that simply kills and burns everything around her. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good to Chaotic Neutral. Chaotic Evil as the Witch Name: Isabelle | The Burning Witch Origin: '''The Black Pillars '''Gender: Female Age: '''Over 320 '''Classification: '''Anomaly '''Date of Birth: June 10, 1692 Horoscope: Gemini Birthplace: South-Eastern France Weight: 65kg Height: ''' 160cm '''Likes: Life | Burning things Dislikes: ' Fire (pyrophobic) | Literally everything '''Eye Color: ' Brown | Red 'Hair Color: ' Blonde 'Hobbies: ' Cooking | Burning things 'Values: ' Life | Nothing 'Martial Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: '''Pantheon '''Themes: ' * La Hexe Brulante (The Witch Theme) Combat Statistics '''Tier: Unknown, likely 9-C | Unknown Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly, can regenerate as long as her will is not broken, her regeneration also negates and rejects even non-physical harm such as Petrification, Curse Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, and Regeneration Negation, allowing her to "heal" from these things), Enhanced Senses, Resistance to various effects | All prior on a higher level, Flight (her incredibly powerful Authority gives her extremely high precedence in reality, allowing her to resist or outright ignore laws of reality such as physics and gravity, letting her fly), Durability Negation (her high Authority gives her an extremely high "precedence" in reality, allowing her to resist or outright ignore aspects of reality with lower precedence, including enemy durability), Regeneration (True-Godly, her will is vastly increased, allowing her to constantly and instantly regenerate even as her own (1-A) powers burn her existence away), Resistance to Physics Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation (her high precedence in reality allows her to outright ignore the laws of physics, such as ignoring gravity to fly), Reality Warping, Law Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation via Authority of the Stake that grants Fire Manipulation, Space-Time Erasure, Power Erasure, Soul Erasure, Concept Erasure and Existence Erasure 'Attack Potency: Unknown (has no destructive feats), likely Street level (as a Hallow she should be physically superior to normal humans) | Unknown (her Authority ignores durability, though the sheer heat of its fire was enough to was enough to evapourate water, melt asphalt and cause burns from hundreds of metres away), can ignore durability via her Authority Speed: Superhuman (as a Hallow she is faster than normal humans, but is still much slower than Pro) | At least Subsonic '(comparable to Pro) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown '''| '''Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Street level '''| '''Unknown Durability: Wall level (can survive hits from people who can injure Pro) | Unknown, Regeneration and Authority makes her difficult to put down Stamina: 'Physically limitless (an Anomaly's body does not tire) | Physically limitless. Can constantly use her Authority for almost an hour. 'Range: Human melee range | A hundred metres radius with her Authority, higher with exuded heat. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Something of an airhead, implied to have ADHD. Not really socially smart | Unknown Weaknesses: An extreme pyrophobic, and too much fire, too close, will terrify her into hysterics, and even a lit torch within a few metres is enough to make her desperately try to flee | If she tires out from using her Authority, she will fall unconscious and return to her Isabelle personality when she wakes. Feats: The Burning Witch * Constantly gives off fire of incredible heat, setting everything around her on fire. * Forces everything within her Domain to "burn", erasing it from reality. This includes souls, concepts, time and space. * Constantly and instantly regenerates from burning herself (and her concept) from reality. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Authority: The special power of an Anomaly. Higher Authority grants the Anomaly a higher precedence in reality, allowing them to resist or outright ignore anything with a lower precedence, including things such as the laws of physics and the durability of enemies. As Isabelle, she is capable of jumping the heights of multi-storey buildings due to resisting the forces of gravity. As the Burning Witch, she can outright ignore the laws of physics to fly. Additionally, all Anomalies have a special Authority that is unique to them, gained from their desires, beliefs and emotions, allowing them to warp reality and its laws, information and concepts around them. ** The Authority of the Stake - 'The unique Authority of Isabelle as the Witch, who holds the pain, rage and memories of Isabelle's burning at the stake. Once activated, fire quickly erupts from Isabelle's body, and everything within range of her Authority lights on fire, including herself (though she instantly regenerates). Eventually, the flames completely fill the area in range of her Authority, creating an enormous orb of fire with Isabelle at the centre, like a miniature sun. Looking at it is likened to looking at the sun, causing spots in the eyes, and the fire is hot enough that even the emanated heat is enough to melt asphalt, evapourate water, and cause burns of varying severity on people for hundreds of metres around. However, the fire is merely the visual effect of a much more dangerous ability. This ability allows her to "burn" effectively ''anything, including physical matter, space, time, minds, souls, and the very concepts of her victims. Even non-existence itself is incinerated. She also constantly burns herself from existence while using this ability, but instantly regenerates due to the strength of her emotions. Perhaps most dangerous of all, as Isabelle burns away the space-time within her range, the rest of space-time stretches to fill the gaps she leaves behind, stretching into her range and being burnt away itself. This has the effect of quicky "pulling" everything around her towards the ball of fire, likened to oxygen being sucked into a flame, and it was stated that if the Witch continued to use her Authority, eventually the entire universe would be pulled into her Authority and burnt to nothing. Luckily, even the immense power of the Witch cannot fight against the Authority of Humanity forever, and after a little less than an hour, she will fall unconscious from overuse of her powers and return to her Isabelle personality, leaving the Authority of Humanity to restore the world that has been burnt away. However, even the Authority of Humanity cannot fully expunge the influence of the Witch's Authority, and people have reported feeling much hotter within the restored areas, and fires start more easily. '''Key: Isabelle | The Witch Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Black Pillar Characters Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Incomplete Profiles Category:Female Characters